


young dumb & broke

by asiannoodles



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Exes, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Romance, Smut, and kihyun joins him, hoseok sells stuff as a side job, questionable lube choice ??????, vape gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiannoodles/pseuds/asiannoodles
Summary: Hoseok had always been particularly weak when came to succumbing to Kihyun’s desires.





	young dumb & broke

**Author's Note:**

> "get high" — lee hoseok, Rodeo (2019)
> 
> jk kids pls dont do drugs  
> also lemme make it clear that i dont encourage of vaping smoking or doing drugs aka pls refrain if u can, ok  
> its just insp by the khalid song
> 
> anyways enjoy pls <3

_“You got ’em? Both?”_

“Yep, two carts with your name on it. You wanted the THC oil, right?”

_“Yeah, two in blackberry if you can.”_

“Uh… shit man, I just sold a blackberry so I only have one left. I’m so sorry—can get you two grape oils at a discounted price if you want?”

_“Nah, give me the last blueberry and then I’ll get a citrus one too. That cool?”_

“Yeah, that’s totally fine. I’ll swing by in… half an hour? Maybe a bit more. I have a couple more deliveries to make before hand.”

A laugh sounded from over the phone. _“No worries, man, take your time.”_

“Thanks—I’ll see you in a bit.”

_“Later.”_

Hoseok hung up his phone and slipped it into his pocket before stretching his arms above his head. He hadn’t planned on doing so many deliveries today but with the amount of cartridges he had to deliver, it would be easier to knock them out in one night. But with this many deliveries, he would need a better excuse to his mother for why he was going to stay out so late.

Getting up from his bed, he grabbed a shirt from off his bench press in the middle of his room and slipped it on. Then he went to his dresser where he grabbed a shoe box from right next to it, behind his backpack and underneath some strewn jackets, and opened it up to reveal his small treasure of glittering glass cartridges filled with oil. He plucked a couple from the pile before covering the shoe box again and then opening his dresser drawers to fish down deep beneath his sets of boxers. Grabbing a bag and a couple more cartridges he had hidden beneath his clothes, he shoved them into the pocket and zipped it up.

He’d have to be quick if he was planning to get out of this house without too many questions being asked from his mom. And after checking the time, he figured he was going to need an excuse to leave his house at this time of night without looking suspicious. It didn’t take long for him to yank his phone from the charger at his wall and to shoot a text to the only person he could use as an excuse.

_hey u up_

_ye_ __  
_why_  
_u still thinking of me_

_maybe i am_

_just as u should be_ _  
_ _anyways what do u want_

_let’s go out_

_where_

_minhyuk’s_

_just minhyuk’s?_

_and some other places_

_that’s what i thought lmao_ _  
_ _did u tell ur mom yet?_

_not yet but i’m about to_

_i love your mom_ _  
_ _tell her i miss her_

 _lmao i know_ __  
_she misses u too_  
should come over and visit sometime

 _lol idk about that_ _  
_ _but tell her i say hi anyways_

 _i will_ _  
_ _be ready in 20_

_K_

Hoseok threw a jacket over a hoodie and pulled his backpack over his shoulder as he jogged out of his room. His mother was in their small living room, watching some drama on the television.

“Mom,” he called out.

“Yes, honey?” she replied, turning to look at him.

He smiled at her sweetly, coming over to put a loud kiss on her cheek and then saying, “I’m going to take Kihyun out for some food. That’s alright? He says hi, also.”

Her face lit up. “Oh, Kihyun? I haven’t seen him in so long. I miss his face around here,” she chuckled. “But don’t stay out too late, okay?”

“Mmmmm.” Hoseok made a face. “I’ll try. But Kihyun takes up a lot of my time.”

Laughing, she replied, “Okay, okay. Well, make sure you have your key then. I’ll see you later.” She pulled his face down for a quick kiss on his cheek. “Tell Kihyun I say hi back! Tell him to come over, also! I miss him!”

“I’ll tell him.” Hoseok grinned.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“My mom says hi back.” Hoseok watched Kihyun get into his car next to him, his eyes unblinking as he took in a deep breath from his pen and blowing it out in Kihyun’s direction. “She also says come over sometime.”

Kihyun quirked a smile at him, sniffing the air and buckling his seatbelt. “Vanilla,” he murmured with a slight scrunch of his nose. “Same as always.”

“I would have put in strawberry if I knew I was going to be picking you up.”

“You don’t even like strawberry.”

“Still, I would have done it just for you.”

“Juice or oil?”

“This one is just juice.”

“And you are dropping off…?”

“Oil.” Hoseok smiled. “For other people.”

With a large dramatic sigh, Kihyun opened his palm towards Hoseok, smiling in thanks as Hoseok handed him his vape pen and started the car. “You know, you didn’t really need to take me. You could have just told your mom you were.” He inhaled deeply and puffed it out.

 _“Yes,”_ Hoseok said as he pulled away from Kihyun’s house, “but that would make me a liar. And you know I don’t lie to my mom.”

Kihyun smiled humorless, turning to look at him. “So what does she think we’re doing right now?”

“That we’re going out for food.”

“Isn’t that a lie?”

“There’ll be food at Minhyuk’s.”

Kihyun snorted as he took another hit from Hoseok’s pen. He took a second to inhale and blow it out. “Food among _other things,_ I’m guessing.”

“Not wrong.” Hoseok shrugged and snickered. “But I’m not lying to my mom.”

“Yeah, you are.” Kihyun raised an eyebrow and his the corner of his lip pulled up like he was laughing. He handed Hoseok his vape pen back. “Your mom still thinks we’re together, doesn’t she?”

Hoseok smiled awkwardly to the road in front of him, turning on his windshield wiper as drops of rain began to hit the glass. “Ah,” he muttered. _“That._ I mean—”

“Sounds like mama’s boy is a liar.”

“Shut up,” Hoseok said with a roll of his eyes. He took a hit, his shoulders relaxing visibly as a cloud billowed from his lips. “I’m as much of a liar as you are a wreck.”

It was Kihyun’s turn to roll his eyes as he turned the heater on with a flick of his wrists. “Cheap shot.”

Hoseok let out a noncommittal hum before sighing out a stream of smoke. He laughed to himself as he handed the pen back to Kihyun. “There’s a pen with strawberry oil in the glove compartment if you want to hit that one.”

“Thanks.”

It was quiet as Kihyun opened the compartment in front of him and pulled out a slightly larger pen. He closed the compartment with a flick of his wrist, staring at the kit in his hand and asked, “This a new car?”

“Yep.”

“Wow, you got money for new car but never got me anything.”

Hoseok rolled his eyes and looked at Kihyun with a sideways smirk. He faked a pout, saying, “You know I wish I could have.”

“You were always so broke. Is this thing charged?”

“Always charged for you, baby.”

“You can’t call me baby anymore,” Kihyun said with a sideway glance and a crooked smile. He took in a deep hit, closing his eyes as the smoke spilled out from his mouth and nostrils. Smiling sarcastically, he wiggled the pen and said, “This is strawberry kiwi.”

“Still says strawberry on there.”

“You know I like pure strawberry.”  He opened his eyes and looked at Hoseok. “But I guess it’s better than that vanilla shit you vape. I don’t get how you like it, it’s suffocating.”

“I like vanilla,” Hoseok replied simply.

Kihyun took another hit anyways, filling the car with strawberry kiwi scented vapor. “Anyways, whose house are we delivering to first?”

Hoseok pushed on the brakes, stopping in front of a red light and looking over to stare at Kihyun. The roads were empty with nothing but the sounds of long haul trucks on the highway sloshing through shallow puddles in the distance. He watched Kihyun take another hit, his face lighting up with the green from the changing street light, but Hoseok did nothing to move the car. Instead, he silently reached over before Kihyun could exhale and held him softly by the chin, turning his head towards him without a word. Kihyun didn’t ask any questions, only sitting still and watching in silence as Hoseok stared at his mouth expectantly.

Hoseok could tell that Kihyun knew what he wanted. The green light reflected in his eyes as he smiled and huffed a sweet, thick stream of smoke from his nose. And Hoseok didn’t hesitate for even a second to close his eyes and breathe in the smoke through his mouth. The candy like scent of strawberry kiwi filled in his head as he puffed it back out at Kihyun’s face in a soft, wispy ring.

“Sicheng’s is first.”

“Light’s green,” Kihyun murmured, airy vapors coming from his mouth as he spoke.

Hoseok blinked and pulled a smile on his face. “I know.”

He stepped on the gas, revving his engine loudly against the loud pattering of rain against his car. Kihyun only snorted as they sped off, his eyes telling Hoseok to drive careful.

“Isn’t Sicheng that rich exchange student with the big house?”

“Yeah.”

“Does he still hang out with that Japanese kid all the time?”

“Mm-hm. Just delivered to them last week.”

“Wow. Minhyuk’s is last?”

“Like always.”

They didn’t say much more after that, only occasionally sighing with each exhale of strawberry kiwi or vanilla. If Hoseok wanted to be annoying, he would have asked Kihyun why he hated the smell of vanilla. But he knew very well that the reason Kihyun hated the scent of vanilla was why he used to love it just a few months prior—the smell reminded him of Hoseok. Or more specifically, it reminded him of Hoseok and the time they dated.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Minhyuk’s bright smile was always accompanied by his clouded eyes whenever he opened the door for Hoseok. That, and the insane smell he gave off.

“Hey!” He grinned as he opened the door wider. There was an obvious haze in the air behind him that seemed to pulse along with the loud bass of the music coming from inside. “I haven’t seen you two together in ages,” he laughed. “Come on in, we have pizza.”

“No chicken?” Kihyun asked as he stepped inside.

“Well, I would have ordered chicken if I knew you were coming.”

The scene Hoseok stepped into was familiar—a bunch of boys lounging around, people socializing, the lights dim and the music loud as people blew circles and streams into the air. He was no stranger to Minhyuk’s living. His parents were never home so he was always inviting people over, smoking whatever he had decided to buy that week. And on other occasions, trading the pens and bongs for _other_ things.

Kihyun tossed his shoes off and made a beeline for the kitchen. Minhyuk watched him go, turning back to raise an eyebrow at Hoseok only after he disappeared. “You didn’t tell me that you were back together,” he whispered loudly, his voice barely above the music.

Hoseok smiled crookedly as he adjusted his jacket. “Because we’re not,” he answered simply. “Just needed an excuse to get out of the house.”

“Okay so… how come Kihyun is with you?”

“I don’t like lying to my mom.”

Minhyuk snorted as he made his way back to his sofa and Hoseok wondered how Minhyuk’s parents never noticed the scorch marks on their cushions whenever they came home. He sat down next to Minhyuk as he pulled a glass bong into his hands from the boy next to him. He took a long hit, his whole body relaxing as he exhaled. This kind of smoke was thicker, less sweet and more heady.

Minhyuk handed it to him with an expectant look in his eyes.

“What’s in it?” Hoseok asked.

“Ecstasy, LSD…“ Minhyuk caught a gleam in his eyes. “And something else.” He watched as Hoseok took a deep breath through the mouthpiece and smirked at how his eyes lost focus so quickly. Hoseok eased back onto the sofa, a grin on his face as Minhyuk asked again, “So how come Kihyun is with you?”

“Missed him,” Hoseok breathed out, his eyes half open. “A lot.”

Minhyuk clicked his tongue and shook his head. “You’re so dumb. Just get back together.”

“No, I’m over it.”

“You’ve both said you’ve been over it for months. Anyways, you have what I want, right?”

Hoseok nodded and reached into his pocket. “You sent the money a little late this time,” he chuckled.

Minhyuk snorted as Hoseok dropped small baggies filled with certain powders into his palm along with a small tubes of oils. “Yeah, Hyungwon hadn’t paid me back yet.”

“Speaking of Hyungwon, where is he?”

“Eh, had to stay home because of his parents. Not as fun without him but everything still works out. How long are you going to stay?”

Hoseok took another hit from the bong. He exhaled through his mouth and breathed it back in through his nose. “Depends on what you’re planning on doing. And I shouldn’t make Kihyun stay here too long. He doesn’t like these kinds of parties,” he snickered.

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow as someone handed him a pipe. “That can’t be why you broke up, is it? I thought he did shit too.”

“Yeah, but Kihyun likes doing it in private,” Hoseok laughed, laying back onto the cushions. “And he doesn’t really get high or anything. Not really his thing.”

“Really? Even while dating you?”

“Nope. He was always so well self disciplined like that.”

Squinting at him, Minhyuk drawled, “Right. So how come you guys broke up again?”

Hoseok shrugged as one of the guys turned on Minhyuk’s giant TV, playing a bright cartoon that completely captured everyone’s attention. “Nothing fun about commitment,” he stated.

“Who said that? You?”

“We both did. We had our entire lives to live, we didn’t see the point in staying in a relationship.”

“And yet,” Minhyuk breathed, smoke coming out of his mouth, “you miss him.”

“A lot.”

“That’s stupid.”

With a cough and a laugh, Hoseok handed him the bong back to Minhyuk. “This stuff kind of fucks you up. I’m going to have to stop if I plan to drive in a bit.”

Minhyuk gave him a look for changing the subject as he took the glass back. “Right, right… Have some water and take a nap.”

Hoseok nodded and made himself comfortable on the sofa, his feet on Minhyuk’s lap as he closed his eyes. “Kihyun’s still in the kitchen, right?” he asked softly. “Just wanna make sure he didn’t wander off and get lost in your giant neighborhood.”

Minhyuk peeked over his shoulder, spying Kihyun sitting at his kitchen counter, pizza in one hand as his other hand was on a boy’s shoulder. He seemed to be keeping himself occupied just fine as the boy stroked his hair.

“Kihyun’s still there,” he replied.

“Cool. Wake me up in forty minutes.”

Minhyuk nodded for him to sleep and Hoseok was out within minutes. He sighed as he leaned onto the boy next to him, pulling him down for a kiss.

“You know, I don’t know how he and Kihyun ever dated,” he whispered. “Or why they ever broke up in the first place. They’re so dumb.”

But in the memories Minhyuk could recall, he remembered that despite not being on the same wavelength when it came to getting high, they always clicked. Kihyun was always a little more straight-laced, encouraging Hoseok to do their homework together instead of sell drugs. And even when Hoseok refused, they still respected each other. But he had brought some order to Hoseok’s life while Hoseok had brought some relaxation to his. Kihyun had been very specific about not liking getting high (apparently from a previous experience) so Hoseok had gotten him a vape pen so they could do it together.

Minhyuk figured that Kihyun would have cracked eventually when Hoseok bought him his first vape, but Kihyun just vaped alongside with them, always smelling like strawberry. He didn’t know what they saw in each other to be dating for so long but he did always remember Hoseok being happier than ever. And he assumed that it wasn’t from whatever Hoseok was smoking.

“They should get back together though,” Minhyuk murmured as he took a glance at Hoseok. “They were weird, but they were good together.”

Minhyuk looked over his shoulder again, barely being able to spot Kihyun among the moving hordes of people around. But Kihyun was still there with the same boy and Minhyuk watched him take a hit from a pen that the boy handed him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


When Hoseok woke up, he could feel the music pulsing dully through his body. Lights were swirling in his vision as he sat up and focused. It felt like he had been asleep for hours. The high was still clouding his head a little bit, but it definitely wasn’t as heavy as before.

Minhyuk was nowhere to be seen and the only people around Hoseok were just some boys he didn’t recognize. He could hear Minhyuk yelling in a corner though, something about snorting. Pulling out his phone and checking the time, he realized it was late and it would probably be best to get Kihyun home before his parents had Hoseok’s head.

He shot Kihyun a text, asking where he was as he went to use the restroom. It looked like the amount of people in Minhyuk’s home had doubled in the time he had fallen asleep. He did end up finding Minhyuk on his way to the bathroom—to his surprise, snorting some rows off his math textbook. Hoseok wondered if he had done his homework at all.

But to Hoseok’s even bigger surprise, he ended up finding Kihyun also, but with his back up against a wall and his legs wrapped around a guy’s waist. And said guy also had his tongue down Kihyun’s throat.

Hoseok felt an annoying pulse in his head as he walked over and knocked on the wall next to them. “Hey,” he said over the music. They didn’t seem to hear him so Hoseok gently smacked the guy’s shoulder. “Hey, buddy, I’m gonna need Kihyun.”

Kihyun opened his eyes then, pulling away from the boy he was kissing to look Hoseok in the eyes. He grinned and sighed. “Hey.”

Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows. “Kihyun, what’re you doing? Do you know this guy?”

“Oh! Right, you two don’t know each other.” Kihyun smiled wider as he rested his cheek on the boy’s shoulder while staring at Hoseok. “This is my ex, Seungcheol. I think… I think I dated him a few years ago.”

“Kihyun… Ki, are you high?” Hoseok asked, his forehead creasing as he stared deeper into Kihyun’s eyes. They were unfocused and heavy lidded. “Did you take something?”

Kihyun laughed as he stroked Seungcheol’s hair. “He had strawberry.”

Hoseok frowned. “Did you fucking vape a wax cartridge? Oh my god, Kihyun, are you dumb—”

“Cheol said it was okay.” Kihyun pouted as he wrapped his arms tight around Seungcheol’s neck. “I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“No, you didn’t but—” Hoseok sighed sharply as he touched Kihyun’s shoulder with a gentle squeeze. “C’mon, Ki, let’s go home. It’s late. I need to take you home.” He gave a sideways glance at Seungcheol, who was watching them silently. “Besides, this guy can’t get you all to himself tonight.”

Seungcheol snorted. “Sorry, man, but Kihyun’s night is for exes only.”

Hoseok rolled his eyes. “Well, lucky me, kiddo, I’m an ex too.”

It was easy pulling Kihyun off after that, even though his eyes were so hazy. He hadn’t breathed in too much, luckily, from what Hoseok judged so getting him to walk straight was fine. Frankly, Kihyun’s head was still probably on straight—but it looked as though getting a little high lowered Kihyun’s barriers just enough to lace his fingers with Hoseok’s as they weaved through the dense crowd. And Hoseok knew it was only because Kihyun was a bit high, but he had missed the feeling of his hand in his.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“You know Seungcheol was smoking weed oil, right?”

“Figured that out after a few minutes.” Kihyun puffed a smoke of strawberry kiwi back into Hoseok’s car. The rain blurred the view outside his window. “Wasn’t bad though—the strawberry, I mean.”

Hoseok shook his head but a smile pulled at his mouth. “You’re so dumb. I thought you didn’t like getting high.”

Kihyun shrugged. “Normally don’t. But I don’t know I just… I kind of needed the high tonight.”

“You’re not even that high.”

“Sorry, I’m not that experienced.” They both snickered at that. Kihyun looked down at his lap and then muttered, “Also, Seungcheol showed me this trick. And it reminded me of when we used to do it.”

Hoseok looked away from the road for a moment, gaging how Kihyun twirled the vape pen in his fingers nervously. “And?”

Biting his lip softly, Kihyun stared at him with his hazy eyes and asked, “Would it be okay if we do it again?”

_“Again?”_

“It’s just been so long, I kind of miss it.”

Hoseok chuckled as signalled, the blinker loud in the small moments of silence. “Yeah? And when are you planning to do that? I’ve got to drop you off at home. And even if you stayed over, my mom is home.”

“Pull over.”

His answer took Hoseok by surprise and Hoseok’s eyes widened as he nearly slammed on the brakes in front of a red light. _“What?!”_

“Take it easy, tiger, the seatbelt nearly choked me.” Kihyun rolled his eyes as he took another hit and the sweet scent clouded the car again for another second. “Just pull over,” he said again. “I told my parents I was sleeping over.”

“Kihyun, how high are you?”

“I’m high but I’m not _that_ high, Hoseok, relax.” His eyes glimmered. “Just… let me do it, yeah? It’ll be quick.”

Hoseok was more than hesitant as the light turned green, but he still had some of that stuff in him from earlier—some of that stuff Minhyuk let him hit—and suddenly he found himself turning into the nearest empty parking lot of some large department store that was already closed for the night. The yellow lamps were harsh in the black, wet night as Hoseok parked right underneath one.

“Keep the heater on, it’s so cold,” Kihyun commented as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Mm-hm,” Hoseok hummed.

He took a hit of vanilla from his own pen and breathed it out slowly, warily as he watched Kihyun climb over the middle console and straight onto his lap. With both of his legs straddling Hoseok’s lap, all he could think about were times from when they were dating and times when Kihyun sat just like this on top of him, his eyes heavy and his lips wet.

But it was different now. Hoseok needed to keep his hand gripped tight around his vape pen as to not grab onto Kihyun’s hips like he wished he could do. And he couldn’t wrap his arms around Kihyun’s waist and rest his hands on his ass. Unless Kihyun initiated anything, Hoseok couldn’t do a thing.

“Pull your seat back,” Kihyun said softly as he rested his hands on Hoseok’s shoulders. “It’s cramped up here, you know?”

Hoseok shook his head with a disbelieving smile as he shifted his seat back and leaned it back with a crank.

“This what you want?” he asked as Kihyun circled his arms around his neck in one smooth motion.

Kihyun grinned at him, wispy smoke floating from his lips. “Yeah,” he murmured as he shifted, his body moving up slightly, their stomachs touching warmly. “More space now.”

With a soft chuckle, Hoseok rested one hand on the car door and the other on the middle console as to keep his hands off. He watched Kihyun carefully, staring as Kihyun took another hit and hissing it into the air above them. Everything was too sweet—he was going to suffocate in the smell of candy before Kihyun did anything.

Kihyun fiddled with the pen for a moment before focusing on Hoseok and asking, “Do you want vanilla or strawberry kiwi?”

“Why are you asking?”

“I’m being polite and giving you a choice.”

Hoseok tilted his head and smiled up at him. “I don’t quite ever remember polite as one of your traits.”

“Wow, okay.” Kihyun rolled his eyes. “It’s not that hard of a question, Hoseok, come on.”

“Take a wild guess. We dated for a while, you should know. Which flavor do you think I want?”

Kihyun’s smile was coy as he knelt upwards a bit, stretching his legs in the tight space and raising his body so that Hoseok’s head tilted all the way back when he tried to keep eye contact. Hoseok couldn’t see his hands when his face was so close to his own and blocking any chance of him looking elsewhere, but he could feel Kihyun moving his hands, putting his strawberry kiwi pen in his pocket to drag Hoseok’s vanilla one out of his hand slowly.

“I suppose you’d like vanilla, but… from what _I_ remember,” he whispered as he shifted to get comfortable, “back when _we_ dated, you liked any flavor so long as it came out of my mouth.”

Hoseok hummed in thought. “You know, I don’t really remember ever saying that.”

“Maybe you need something to jog your memory, then.”

Kihyun’s voice was low, just barely under his breath as he grasped Hoseok’s chin with his fingers, tilting him towards him as he took a long drag from his vanilla scented vape with closed eyes. And then, without words, he pressed his lips to Hoseok’s in a soft, wet kiss. Hoseok’s eyes fluttered closed so naturally, it was like they were still dating. When Kihyun’s lips fit with his own so perfectly, Hoseok wondered why they had broken up at all.

He could feel Kihyun’s fingers spreading against the backs of his shoulders as he pulled him in closer and his lips parted just in the slightest to let out some of the smoke between their mouths. But before it could all escape, Hoseok inhaled everything from Kihyun’s mouth into his own. The cloud that he exhaled back into Kihyun’s face afterwards was softer and less dense than the smoke Kihyun had blown into his mouth. And it smelled of vanilla.

Kihyun pulled away with the lightest touch of their lips again and then smiled at him. He pushed Hoseok’s hair back away from his eyes and said, “That should have reminded you, right?”

With a low noise in his throat, Hoseok hummed, “I’m not sure what point you proved. I like vanilla already.”

“Hmm, you’re right. Let’s try again.”

Hoseok was half shocked to hear those words but he was so caught up in the moment, there was no part of his body willing to push Kihyun off of him any longer. The need to hold him close, to press him even closer, burned deep in the pit of Hoseok’s stomach as Kihyun pulled out the strawberry kiwi flavored pen and took a long drag for himself before sighing it out. Strawberry kiwi was never Hoseok’s favorite—but Kihyun made it so enticing.

Kihyun noticed him staring and his tense body and gave a tiny smirk as he leaned down, lacing one hand into Hoseok’s hair as he whispered right by his ear, “You can hold me, you know. I don’t mind.”

Hoseok shook off the chills that ran down his spine as Kihyun massaged the spot on his scalp. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he said a moment later, his voice hitching as Kihyun sucked a long inhale from the vape pen right next to his ear. “I don’t wanna—

But he was cut off the second Kihyun smashed their lips together again, harder this time and somehow hotter. It was messier—the way smoke billowed out from their mouths because they were too heated to kiss each other properly. Their kisses were opened mouthed and wet as strawberry kiwi scented plumes tufted out from between their lips every time they pulled apart in the slightest.

Hoseok had planned to keep his hands to himself but when Kihyun’s tongue had started prodding into his mouth, hot and wet and licking every inch of his mouth, he felt his hands grab at Kihyun’s thighs automatically. Kihyun moaned into his mouth as his hands tightened in Hoseok’s hair.

Hoseok’s hands were so large and warm against his body, moving slow and sensual, his touch absolutely burning at every place he held. One hand squeezed at Kihyun’s thigh while the other traveled upwards to the small of his back, stroking the spots over and over.

“Shit,” he muttered into Kihyun’s mouth.

Kihyun felt so warm as he pulled away. Hoseok’s lips were glistening wet and all he wanted to do was yank him in and kiss him again. But before he could move, Hoseok was sucking at his neck and licking at it, making Kihyun gasp out loud. Hoseok’s hands were gripping his body so tightly, Kihyun thought his fingers might leave impressions. And to be honest, he might have been okay with that.

But enough was enough, he decided, as he pulled Hoseok’s face back up to kiss him. He moaned and wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s neck, bringing him closer as he bit at his lip every couple seconds.

“Fuck,” Hoseok cursed in between kisses as Kihyun rocked against him. “Are we—” He was cut off when Kihyun kissed him again. “Are we really doing this?” Another kiss. “Right now?”

Kihyun smiled against his lips and pulled back, grinding his hips down softly as Hoseok’s grip on him tightened. “Doing what?” he asked.

Hoseok raised his eyebrows, as if to ask Kihyun if he was really going to play dumb right now when they were both breathing heavy with lust glazed eyes. His hands traveled to the band of Kihyun’s jeans, pulling on them gently. “You don’t want to?” He chuckled as he captured Kihyun’s lips again, licking as his plush lips for a moment. “I know you used to call me wrong all the time but I think I might be right, baby.”

“Who said you could call me baby again?” Kihyun whispered, kissing the edge of Hoseok’s lips. He leaned up to whisper into Hoseok’s ear, “But if I didn’t want to, I would have left already. Why? Do _you_ not want to?”

Hoseok dipped his fingertips just past the waistband, feeling the tiniest bits of Kihyun’s warm skin. “I don’t know,” he murmured, “it depends. I can’t tell if you’re high enough to be your of your mind or if your just high enough to be honest.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes as he pushed his ass back onto Hoseok’s fingers. “You’re so annoying. You can never give me what I want, can you?”

“Hm, sounds like a familiar complaint.”

“Yeah, but you don’t need money to give me what I want here. Stop thinking about it.” Kihyun leaned down to kiss him. He tasted like strawberry kiwi and wetness. A hot, warm wetness that emptied Hoseok’s mind of any inhibitions as his hands traveled deeper past the hem of Kihyun’s jeans to clutch his ass in his hands. When Kihyun pulled away, a string of saliva stretched between their lips that he licked away. He stared at Hoseok expectantly. “And just do it, Hoseok. I’ve been thinking about you all night, the least you could do is help me out.”

Hoseok _had_ always been particularly weak when came to succumbing to Kihyun’s desires.

Falling into rhythm wasn’t difficult after that—a year and more of experience and dating lended a helping hand in knowing how to go about what they wanted to do.

“Lift your hips up for me,” Hoseok whispered as he opened up his middle console to reach in with one hand. “Your jeans are too tight.”

Kihyun smiled with a light chuckle as he got up on his knees, hunched forward as to not hit the roof of the car. It seemed and probably felt uncomfortable, but his eyes were so clear and focused on Hoseok’s hands that Hoseok didn’t want to ask him to move to the backseat. Everything was happening fast and it was happening now.

Hoseok unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans with one hand as the other pulled out another one of his ejuice bottles from the console. Vanilla, again, since Hoseok only kept vanilla in the car (lest Kihyun was around.) He pulled his jeans down with a couple tugs. He could really only get it down to right above Kihyun’s knees, but that had never been too little space for Hoseok before. He could see Kihyun’s hard on in his briefs. The gray fabric did little to conceal his eagerness and Kihyun’s breath caught in his throat when Hoseok stroked him through it.

He looked up to Kihyun once more, just for a final confirmation that they both wanted this and they both knew what they were doing, and Kihyun nodded. And with his nod, Hoseok tugged his briefs down, licking his lips when Kihyun sprung out of his briefs and into the air.

Hoseok chuckled and looked up again as he stroked his dick with his hands. “It’s been a while,” he said.

Kihyun bit his lip but he grinned also as he watched Hoseok’s fingers rub his slit. “Yeah,” he replied, holding back a small gasp.  
Hoseok pulled him back down to his lap, maneuvering Kihyun so that one arm was wrapped around Hoseok’s neck to be more comfortable as he lay half sideways on Hoseok’s body. He pulled one leg up so that Kihyun’s knee rested on the middle console, the position making his jeans and briefs slide down farther and spreading Kihyun’s ass just enough.

“Good?”

“Yeah.”

Hoseok let Kihyun lay like that for a moment, breathing heavy right next to his ear, as he uncapped his bottle of vanilla scented oil and poured it onto his fingers. Kihyun watched his hands the whole time, unblinking but expectant. His hand gripped at Hoseok’s clothes as Hoseok’s hand traveled down to his ass, the pad of his finger prodding at his entrance. He watched Kihyun’s face as he pushed his finger in. Kihyun’s eyes were heavy and lidded as he stared at where Hoseok’s hand was and Hoseok felt that burning sensation in his chest. The one that made him want to rip every inch of clothing off of Kihyun’s body, but in this tight space, this was still enough.

He pressed his finger in deeper and licked a long stripe up Kihyun’s neck. Kihyun’s breath hitched as he stretched his neck back, sighing at the feeling of Hoseok’s finger massaging his insides and his lips mouthing at his neck.

“Add another,” he panted, the arm around Hoseok’s neck going up to grip his hair. “I can take more, you know I can.”

“How much more?” Hoseok whispered against his pulse.

_“More.”_

“Yeah, but I don’t know the last time you—”

“Hoseok, _more.”_

Hoseok bit back a chuckle as he made a noise of agreement and pressed two more fingers in at once, Kihyun’s hole hot and resisting against the stretch, but Hoseok could feel Kihyun’s entire body forcing itself to relax.

He loved it this way—their bodies against each other, nothing but the feeling of Kihyun, Kihyun and Kihyun against his chest.

Kihyun bit back a groan, his eyes falling closed as he tried to push back against Hoseok’s fingers. His hips moving as much as they could in the confined space, his dick hard and leaking against Hoseok’s abdomen. Hoseok pushed in deeper and harder and relished in the sudden moan Kihyun let out. The sound of it mixed with the rain and it made Hoseok’s pants tighter.

He worked Kihyun loose gently until Kihyun asked for more and asked for harder and asked for faster and Hoseok obeyed every time he asked. It wasn’t long before Kihyun kept moaning breathlessly into his ear, the sounds mixed with strangled versions of curses every time Hoseok knew he had pressed against that sensitive bundle of nerves that only he knew the spot of. Every inch of Kihyun, Hoseok already knew and kissed. It was like this that Hoseok knew him best—knew him inside and out—this ever sensitive and hot Kihyun is what Hoseok missed most.

Kihyun’s moan came out in a soft cry as Hoseok wrapped his free hand around his dick, stroking him with the rhythm of his fingers pressing inside him, scissoring him, opening him up as best he could.

“Hoseok,” he whispered, his voice heavy. _“Hoseok._ Hoseok, _please.”_

Hoseok sucked a spot on his neck for a few seconds as he listened to Kihyun call out his name over and over. His cock was hot and leaking all over Hoseok’s hand and redness was beginning to rise in his cheeks. It was when Kihyun choked out a moan when he released with a hard suck that Hoseok hummed a response.

“Yeah, baby?”

Kihyun couldn’t protest the pet name anymore—not when his toes were curling and his insides were filled to the brim with unshakeable chills. His skin felt like it was on fire, the heater in the car only making him feel hotter and more suffocated with his own pleasure. Everything was too hot and too good, all he could do was release sound after sound of pleasure and impatience.

 _“Hoseok,”_ he whined out again. “Shit—”

“I said yes?” Hoseok answered quietly. Against the rain, it almost went unheard. “Have you changed your mind? Do you want to stop?”

 _“What?”_ Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows as he gripped Hoseok’s clothes and pushed his hips down harder, letting out a cry when it made Hoseok’s fingers press harder against the spot that brought him the most pleasure. “No, I don’t— No, I want you to _fuck_ me.” He gasped as Hoseok bit at his collarbone. “Fuck me, _please,_ if you keep doing this I’ll _come—”_

“Yeah? What if I make you come now?” Hoseok asked, his hand tightening around the head of Kihyun’s cock. “What are you going to do?”

 _“No,_ Hoseok, no, _no, please,”_ he begged. “I don’t want that.”

“Then what would you want?”

Kihyun’s eyes screwed shut as his entire body tensed at once, Hoseok unrelenting against his sensitive nerves. “Fuck, I—” He cried out and his toes numbed. _“Fuck,_ Hoseok, I want to come when you’re fucking me. Want to come when you’re coming inside me— _shit.”_

The thought alone sent electrifying sparks all over Hoseok’s skin and he groaned loudly. He cursed as Kihyun pulled at his hair and the tightness of his pants suddenly becoming too apparent and uncomfortable to ignore any longer.

“Fuck,” he hissed. He pulled his fingers out of Kihyun’s ass and bit back a moan at the way Kihyun’s body relaxed as he moaned. “You gotta turn around, babe, I can’t fuck you like this.”

Kihyun panted without words, only getting up from his spot and repositioning himself so that his front faced the wheel. He felt Hoseok’s shimmying his jeans down past his thighs behind him and Kihyun wished he could see his cock. He wished he could see it red, hard and leaking against Hoseok’s clothed stomach as Hoseok poured oil on it. But instead all Kihyun could do was wait in anticipation, his limbs cramping as he held himself up.

Kihyun let out a moan when he felt Hoseok’s hand at his neck, pulling him back flush against his chest. He could feel Hoseok’s throbbing dick against the cleft of his ass and it Kihyun let out a moan at the image in his mind.

“You can make yourself a little more comfortable,” Hoseok muttered as the tip poked at Kihyun’s entrance.

Kihyun lifted his legs up, one foot pressing against the dashboard as the other rested, bent, next to the steering wheel. “This is as comfortable as I’m going to get,” he panted. He found Hoseok’s other hand with his own, clasping them together and wrapping it around himself. “Fuck me. I’ve been waiting all night, Hoseok, fuck me, _please.”_

“You’re so nice to me now,” Hoseok teased as he pushed his head in slightly. “Relax, babe,” he muttered under his breath as he pulled Kihyun harder back against his body. “I can take it slow.”

“I don’t _want_ it slow,” Kihyun bit out.

Hoseok raised his eyebrows as he breathed heavily. He chuckled. “Right, ‘cause you want me to” he pushed his dick in further, slowly and steadily filling Kihyun up as he moaned his name out loudly “fuck you, right?”

“Yes,” Kihyun groaned out, his hand squeezing Hoseok’s as he adjusted to the length and size after so long. _“Shit,_ yes. Fuck me the way you used to, Hoseok, please.”

Hoseok started slow, with shallow thrusts that were barely enough for Kihyun’s liking. Hoseok’s lips were right at the spot between Kihyun’s neck and shoulder, sucking on the spot until it was blooming red, even in the dim lighting. Their mingling moans filled the steamy air of the car and Kihyun’s fingers were so tightly intertwined with his own, it made Hoseok’s heart beat faster. Their palms were a little sweaty like this but neither of them wanted to let go. Instead, they gripped at each other harder and Hoseok even had the mind to turn Kihyun’s face towards him with his other hand and kiss him on the lips. But it wasn’t hot and fast like earlier, rather, slow and sensual—wet, as their lips moved together in a familiar rhythm. It was the type of rhythm that came from doing it time and time again, although usually, it tasted more of strawberry and vanilla.

It had been so long since Hoseok had had Kihyun around him like this, so long since every single one of his senses was heightened with everything Kihyun was. Every spot where Kihyun’s body met his was searing hot. He moaned as he licked at Kihyun’s lips, their fingers tightening with each other simultaneously as Kihyun pushed his hips farther down, trying to take more of Hoseok in at once.

So firmly, he grasped Kihyun’s hand and pulled him back against his body harder so he could thrust his cock in as deep as he could in one motion. Kihyun’s surprised moan was loud and sudden and the sound went directly into Hoseok’s body. He found it hard to hold back after that when Kihyun was moving so sensually on top of him, so he pulled back slightly and thrust his hips up harshly again. Kihyun was still impatient, his ass grinding back to meet Hoseok’s thrusts in an attempt for more and who was Hoseok to deny him.

“Lean forward a little bit, babe, and I’ll fuck you like you want.”

“You’ll fuck me like I want?”

“Yeah.” Hoseok bit his lip. “Just like how I used to.”

They both groaned in unison, images of their past nights together popping up in their heads. Memories of Hoseok fucking him in his bedroom with his hand over Kihyun’s mouth so his parents wouldn’t find out, memories of Hoseok fucking him against a wall at some dingy party, memories of Hoseok fucking him while bent over his couch while his mom was out—all of it came rushing back to them both and burned desire deep in their stomachs.

Kihyun obliged without an argument, panting as he sat up and held onto the handle attached to Hoseok’s car ceiling with one hand, while the other stayed intertwined with Hoseok’s and against his torso. Although he missed the feeling of Kihyun’s back pressed up against his chest, having one arm barred around his waist was enough as he leaned back to position his hips at a better angle. And from the way Kihyun gasped and moaned at the first snap of his hips, it seemed that this position hit that bundle of nerves he had been fingering earlier at the perfect spot.

“Shit,” Kihyun cursed out between his breathless moans. His head was thrown back as he bounced from the strength of Hoseok’s hips. “Fuck, _oh,_ what the fuck— _Hoseok,”_ he gasped out. “Oh my _god.”_

“It’s been so long.” Hoseok grunted as the snaps of his hips quickened. “And you’re, _shit,_ still so fucking hot.”

Kihyun could feel his ass getting wetter from the precome leaking out of Hoseok’s cock and he let out a throaty whine in reply, his knuckles turning white from how hard he squeezed his hands just to keep his mind from short circuiting. Hoseok fit inside of him so well, snug and hot, searing his insides and filling his body with electric tingles as he neared that feeling of ecstasy he was craving tonight. A high that only Hoseok could give him.

It was at that moment when Hoseok found that spot inside of him and stars appeared so hard on the backs of Kihyun’s eyelids that it left him clawing at the car ceiling for balance. His mouth dropped open in a moan so loud that he was sure it could be heard from outside the car.

“Don’t stop!” he cried out breathlessly. “Oh, fuck, don’t stop, Hoseok. Please… _please, please,_ fuck me right there again.”

Hoseok panted behind him, his hands digging into Kihyun’s skin as he grunted, “Yeah? Right there again?”

“Right there again! _Please!”_

 _“Fuck,_ baby.”

Kihyun let out a surprised shout when Hoseok suddenly lowered the seat back more with a one handed crank. His entire body jerked, his hand slapping onto and leaving a mark on the foggy, steamed window to keep his balance. He was about to turn around and ask what the big idea was when he felt Hoseok’s hips pounding against that spot, this new angle deepening every single thrust and movement. His cock pistoned into Kihyun at a faster rate and Kihyun’s mouth dropped open for him to spit out a slew of curses and moans.

Screwing his eyes shut, Kihyun gasps and moans started reaching a higher pitch as the tight coil of heat wound taught in his abdomen. He grit his teeth together as his body bounced harder, his fingers curling and uncurling, his body tensing and untensing, all as he approached his peak.

“Hoseok,” he panted, stopping to sob as Hoseok hit the spot again. “Hoseok. _Hoseok,_ baby, I’ll come if you keep—”

“Yeah?” Hoseok cut him off and then using their intertwined hands, he brought it down to Kihyun’s leaking member to jerk it together. “Yeah, you gonna come, baby?”

Kihyun cried out even louder at the stimulation of his cock, everything suddenly becoming too overwhelming. _“Yeah.”_ He nodded rapidly. He let out a strangled sob. _“Yeah,_ I am.”

Hoseok sat forward at last, finally reconnecting their bodies to replace the heat against Kihyun’s back that went missing, and bit his earlobe. “Watch yourself come,” he muttered with some effort. _“Go ahead.”_

With the words whispered lowly in his ear, Kihyun’s entire body tensed as he glanced down to watch himself come all over his and Hoseok’s hand in spurts. His moans were sporadic, like the air was being pushed out of him each time his cock twitched with more come, tremors filling his voice like he couldn’t breathe.

Hoseok whispered soothing words into his ear, telling him how well he did and how good he was even after all this time, as he stroked Kihyun to completion. He slowed his pace down when Kihyun came, opting instead for long, deep thrusts to let Kihyun catch his breath. He kissed the nape of Kihyun’s neck—he was still just as gorgeous as Hoseok remembered.

Kihyun sighed in exhaustion as he fell back onto Hoseok’s body to rest, his chest rising heavy and slow with each breath he took. But despite his fatigue, Hoseok was still thrusting strongly underneath him, clutching his body close as he moaned out.

“Fuck,” Kihyun muttered out. He licked his lips and pulled his mouth into a grin as he rolled his hips back onto Hoseok’s lazily. His hand removed itself from Hoseok’s, the come covered fingers reaching up to Hoseok’s mouth to slip past his lips. And Hoseok didn’t hesitate to suck the fingers into his mouth and lick the come off of Kihyun’s fingers, his own hands tightening around Kihyun’s body. “Fuck, baby, you’re so hot,” Kihyun whispered.

Hoseok only groaned more in response, his moans low and long as he rolled his hips at the pace Kihyun was going at.

Kihyun rested his head back on Hoseok’s shoulder, attaching his lips right at the edge of his jaw underneath his ear to mouth at the skin. “Next time,” he murmured against Hoseok’s skin, “I want to suck your cock. Have you come in my mouth. And I want to ride you. _God,_ I want you to fill me up every time.”

Hoseok cursed, Kihyun’s fingers falling out of his mouth as he rutted into Kihyun’s ass harshly, pounding his hips deep once, twice, three times before he came, his hips stuttering as he filled Kihyun’s hole up with come. A guttural groan came from Kihyun’s throat as he arched his back at the feeling of come finally filling up his insides.

Kihyun moaned softly as his eyes fell shut when Hoseok slipped out of him, trying his best to somehow get them into a more comfortable position. He couldn’t remember much as his vision faded and exhaustion settled into his body. He hardly remembered Hoseok asking if he could stay awake, that he couldn’t clean him up until they got to his place—but Kihyun’s consciousness drifted away anyways. Before passing out, he could recall Hoseok lifting his legs to rest over the middle console, his body sideways on Hoseok once again as Hoseok readjusted the seat somehow and began to drive out of the parking lot, saying something about how his mom would be so excited that Kihyun was sleeping over.

And all Kihyun remembered before falling dead asleep was the god awful scent of that vanilla in the air.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _hey_ _  
_ _wanna get back together_

 _hoseok_ _  
_ _im laying right next to you_

 _ok but_ _  
_ _do u wanna get back together_

_ask me in person u coward_

_no_

_ur so dumb_ _  
_ _but yea sure_

_nice_

 

**Author's Note:**

> listen, ejuice can be used as lube, i looked it up  
> always remember to do ur research kids
> 
> uhhh anyways yes this was my first smut and yes  
> this was supposed to <5k, i-  
> idk what to say 
> 
> u can find me on twt @kkulseoki ok cool  
> hope u enjoyed this mess anyways u nasties  
> leave me a comment down below pls ; v ;  
> see u next time <3


End file.
